


Needle and Thread

by glitterator



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, henjun? xiaodery? anyways side ship, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator
Summary: Ten is the designer for famous fashion house Cero and new model Taeyong might be exactly what he's missing.alternatively: we had a one night stand and now you work for me oh no
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo, yes it is I...ashley. I am once again asking everyone to ignore the fact that I have....many WIP 👀.....and just sit back and enjoy fashion TAETEN with me. Have fun with me please I'm begging 😭
> 
> [Twitter 🍒](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies)

Ten groans and turns over in bed. The sun mixed with a throbbing pain pulls him from his sleep unapologetically and forces him up.

“Whhhy??” he whines and rubs his head sleepily.

It takes him a second to realize what’s going on but it hits him like a ton of bricks when he does. He looks around the cluttered room with clothes, some his and some not, thrown about. He scours the memory as much as he can but anyone could tell they were pulled off with passionate haste.

A wimpy sigh leaves his lips as he peers into the trash can and sees four used condoms, “Four times. No wonder my ass is killing me.”

He flops back down on the bed when someone leaves the bathroom and he’s forced up, yet again. 

“Hi,” the man says with a bashful smile.

‘Whoa. Smashed me did good,’ Ten thinks as he wraps his naked body in the fluffy cotton comforter. “Hiiiii,” He draws out the word awkwardly. 

The man starts dressing, “I was thinking...if you-”

“Can you do me a favor?” Ten interrupts. The man nods and pulls on the last of his clothes. “Look from what I can tell I had a really great time but it’s morning now and if you could leave I’d really appreciate it.”

“Oh,” the nameless man chuckles to himself and runs his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I can do that.” It’s quick but Ten almost thinks he sees disappointment in the man’s face.

“So…” Xiao Jun makes puppy dog eyes under his soft platinum white hair, “How’s it going?”

Ten looks up from the glen check fabric he’s stitching and glares, “No, I still have not started Spring/Summer 2021.”

Xiao Jun exhales harshly, “Other designers are already halfway done what are you waiting for?”

“To feel like it,” Ten spits his tongue out as Xiao Jun’s phone rings. “He’s here! Are you excited to meet him??”

“About as excited as you were when Hendery quit to work for Dior,” Ten goes back to his stitching ignoring the whiny groan coming from his business partner.

“First of all, that’s low. Second of all, he’s beautiful. That’s exactly what you wanted right? You know I’m excellent at picking our models,” Xiao Jun plucks the golden needle from Ten’s fingers and forces eye contact. “Be nice.”

“He’s going to be the face of my clothes, I get the final say. Just bring in the fresh meat,” Ten takes his needle back and shoos him away.

Ten’s designing space is wide and open, fostering free-flowing ideas. People sit at desks lining the walls, financial consultants, jr. designers, textile experts, inventory managers. The room is bustling with people and work yet somehow manages to be calming and free-spirited. Xiao Jun’s and Ten’s offices perch atop a staircase, overlooking the bottom floor with glass walls adorned with curtains should they need privacy. The space is a designer's dream and Ten loves it more than his own home.

“Ten, I’d like to introduce Lee Taeyong, the new face of Cero,” Xiao Jun pushes Taeyong forward who stills at the sight of Ten.

Ten steps out behind the table and pauses before breaking into a small smile, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nnice to meet you,” Taeyong feels the world stop.

“Taeyong has been a model for a few years now and done shows and runways for all the top designers. We’re lucky he’s interested in being the center of our new campaign.” Xiao Jun turns to Taeyong, “We had a main model, Hendery, but he left to work somewhere else recently so we were looking for someone to replace him as our new face. I think you’re perfect.”

“Xiao Jun, go to your office. I’ll let you know when I’m done with him,” Ten finishes the seam he’s been sewing and bites the thread with his teeth. “Strip.”

“What?” Taeyong’s eyes widen with confusion.

“You heard me. Take off your clothes. I saw it all the other night so go ahead it's nothing new,” Ten evaluates the sewing job he did and nods in acceptance.

“That...was different. You want me to strip in the middle of the office?” Taeyong looks around at the people working.

“You’re a model, right? You get dressed and undressed around dozens and dozens of people during shoots and shows so why are you being shy?” Ten finally meets his eyes. Taeyong looks around but no one seems to be paying them any attention. 

“Look, you’re a piece of meat, a nice filet mignon and I need to take the filet’s measurements. Don’t think about it too much.” Ten pulls out a soft measuring tape and hangs it around his shoulders. “Now strip, but you can keep your underwear on because I’m nice.”

“That’s so kind of you,” Taeyong flashes an insincere smile and pulls off his clothes. 

Ten measures his arms and chest, focusing on getting the right placement as Taeyong looks at him closer. He takes note of the gentle slope of his nose, the squint in his eyes as he concentrates, and the way his dark ebony hair falls in front of his eyes. 

“You’re prettier than I remember,” Taeyong tilts his head to the side to get a better look but Ten pulls his chin straight again, “Don’t move.”

Ten kneels to take measurements of Taeyong’s legs, as he bends down the fuzzy black long sleeve crop top he’s wearing rides up, revealing his waist and the top of his hip. 

“You have a hickey on your hip,” Taeyong notes, trying not to move.

“No, I don’t,” Ten gets up and lifts his shirt a bit to get a look and groans when he sees the red stain above his plaid pants. 

“Someone must have been passionate,” Taeyong grins and looks down at Ten who went back to measuring.

“Who knows. It wasn’t very memorable,” Ten takes down the numbers in a pad and gets up. He lays it down and goes back to his fabric. “You can dress. Xiao Jun will show you around.”

Taeyong sighs and dresses but when he looks around no one even bats an eye. Xiao Jun, seeing they were done, runs over, “So what do you think? Pretty right?”

Ten looks Taeyong up and down as if evaluating livestock, “He’ll do.”

Xiao Jun pushes his arm lightly, “That means you like him. Why can’t you just admit I did a good job?”

“Because your head is big enough as is,” Ten squishes Xiao Jun’s cheeks but he moves away stubbornly. 

“Taeyong let me show you the break room and where you can keep your things then you’ll stay with me for the rest of the day. I need to go over some business with you,” Xiao Jun smiles and walks off with Taeyong right behind.

“Ahhh!” Ten breathes in the autumn air and lets the cold sink into his warm skin while he holds his arms. It’s cooler than he thought so maybe a crop top wasn’t the best idea even if it was fuzzy. 

“Hey!” A luxury car pulls up and stops Ten from crossing the road. Ten leans down to peer in the window and scoffs seeing Taeyong in the driver’s seat, “Get in.”

“No thanks,” Ten goes to move but Taeyong pulls up a bit more.

“Just get in,” he opens the door and motions to the seat making Ten roll his eyes and throw his daisy bag in before sitting down.

Taeyong drives off and eventually pulls up to Ten’s apartment that’s nearby. “You have a good memory,” Ten admits.

“Look, I didn’t know you were the designer I was gonna work for when we met at that bar. I just thought you were hot and went for it and I can’t help that we slept together but I’ll do the best job I can for you so let’s get along okay?” Taeyong turns to Ten who’s staring at him.

“Okay,” Ten shrugs then picks up his bag and leaves the car.

“Okay?? That’s it?” Taeyong gets out as well to continue the conversation.

“Yeah. Filet, we had a one night stand. It wasn’t anything special and it’s not like I would hold that against you because if I remember correctly I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I’m not treating you any differently than any other model I’ve had so I’ll continue to be myself and you continue doing whatever it is you’re doing,” Ten heads for the door but turns around, “Thanks for the drive.”

Xiao Jun rubs his weary eyes trying to rid himself of sleepiness and peers into his cup of coffee, “Why did he have to call a meeting first thing in the morning?”

“Why am I here?” Taeyong turns to Xiao Jun.

“You’re the face. The center of the campaign. Everything revolves around you so of course, you’ll be here, especially when Ten has something to say,” Xiao Jun takes a sip but grimaces at the bitter taste. 

“Hello, my lovelies!” Ten bursts in the glass doors with hundreds of flowers stuffed in his arms. He walks over to the table and throws them all down, scattering them around, and starts handing out drawings before sitting on the table with his legs crossed.

“I see blues, periwinkles, lilacs, soft peaches, flowers, lace, intricate folds, sheets of white flowy fabric…” Ten gazes at his drawings holding them up in the air.

“What is this?” Xiao Jun asks, moving flowers away and picking up the paper.

“It’s the start of Spring/Summer 2021,” Ten smiles.


	2. Chiffon

“You actually started? When?” Xiao Jun looks ecstatic. 

“Last night. These bags under my eyes aren’t Saint Laurent. Some things will change and evolve but I have a good foundation,” Ten looks around the room as everyone goes through his drawings, evaluating what’s in front of them.

Taeyong looks at the paper and traces the drawing of his face with his fingertips, everything really was built around him it seemed. The thought made nervous excitement flurry against his skin. 

“I was inspired,” Ten motions to Taeyong. “Our little filet is quite pretty. Made me think of all the ways I would dress him up. I’m gonna go look at fabric swatches. If anyone has any ideas or concerns come find me in the linen closettt~,” Ten sings the last word and hops off the table. His over-sized asymmetrical baby blue sweater pops against his white skin tight pants and his black glossy hair.

Xiao Jun turns to Taeyong, “Will you go watch him? He’s been known to fall asleep on the fabrics if we just leave him alone.”

“Me?” Taeyong points to himself.

“Look, there’s no job description and we pay you very well so yeah sometimes I’m gonna need you to help me babysit him. If you can’t handle it just let me know,” Xiao Jun gets up and heads to his office.

The last thing Xiao Jun needs is Taeyong giving him push back, especially when another model is already giving him a hard time. Xiao Jun thought Hendery no longer working there meant the turbulence in his chest would dissipate as well but if anything it grew with intense fervor. 

They had danced around each other the entire time Hendery worked with Ten. Xiao Jun told himself over and over again, don’t sample the merchandise, but it was painfully obvious the merchandise wanted to be sampled. 

Hendery’s gaze tore through him and every wall Xiao Jun ever built up till he was ready to break every one of his professional morals and sink his teeth into that man. 

Hendery had something special Xiao Jun had never encountered before and it left a lasting impression on him. 

Ten built collection after collection around him, each one more beautiful than the last. Hendery was the perfect muse until he couldn't take it any longer and sought something else. Xiao Jun thought it was the end until he got a text late last night from the first and last person he’d hoped to hear from. 

Xiao Jun bit his finger nail and reread the messages. 

_Hendery: Do you want to have dinner?_

_Xiao Jun: Aren’t you busy with your new job?_

_Hendery: I’m never too busy for you. Have dinner with me. Please._

_Xiao Jun: Fine._

_Hendery: This weekend. Saturday at 8. I’ll pick you up._

Xiao Jun swallows hard, was he really going to do this? Was he going to finally give in to the itch that’s been bugging him since he laid eyes on the model and taste everything he had to offer? There’s no mistaking the hungry way Hendery looked at him. Was this going to be the beginning of something he’d wanted for years or put the final nail in the coffin of his yearning?

Taeyong finally finds the linens room after navigating the maze of hallways. He opens the door to tall shelves lined with fabrics of every color and texture. It brings forth visions of cascading flower petals and vibrant butterfly wings that makes his heart flutter. He looks around himself in awe when a dark haired designer peeks out from behind a tall sheet of peach chiffon.

“Ah, you got babysitting duty,” Ten smirks.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Taeyong walks over and stands behind the sheer fabric, watching Ten’s shorter silhouette illuminated by the light. 

Ten pops out from behind the chiffon and holds it up to Taeyong’s chest, “This would look nice on you.”

Taeyong takes the fabric in his hands and places it next to Ten’s shoulder, exposed by his over-sized sweater having fallen. “It would look better on you.”

Ten looks up, “You’re the model not me.” 

“You could be if you wanted. You’re beautiful,” Taeyong leans down and caresses the fabric in Ten’s hands making him roll his eyes with a smile.

“How did you decide to become a designer?” Taeyong asks, wanting to know more about the man.

“Cinderella,” Ten answers holding intricate cream lace against the peach chiffon. “I was like nine and that scene came on where the mice and birds make her dress and I remember thinking…..I can make a better dress than some damn mouse.” There’s fire in his eyes as he recounts his younger self’s thoughts making Taeyong laugh.

“How did you get started?” Taeyong leans on the cutting board to listen, but the vibrant glow in Ten’s face falters a bit as he stops talking.

“Doesn’t matter,” Ten shakes his head and smiles wide but there’s something amiss about it, as if a mask went up right before his eyes camouflaging his feelings and hiding his heart. Somewhere in that smile Taeyong thinks he sees pain but it’s hidden well, peeking out from behind laces and covered with distracting sparkling jewels. 

Ten looks away and runs his fingers over some baby pink velvet. Memories of the past crawl their way up his legs and get a grip on his spine making the false smile fall from his lips. 

“I think I’ll make a shirt with these. I’ll start with a layer of chiffon and use a lace border. Wearing this with baby pink velvet pants might be a bit much but I still want to see it together,” Ten gathers the fabrics and heads for the door. “You coming or not, filet?” 

“TAEYONG,” he groans and follows suit. 

“That’s what I said,” Ten turns and smiles making Taeyong wonder if he’ll develop an arrhythmia at this rate.

It begins simply and happens over the course of a few days. An unassuming plain mannequin finds its way to the center of the designing room and slowly but surely is pricked and stabbed with pins and needles embellishing them with swatches and strands of beads. 

Swatches build and build forming a makeshift quilt of fabric and patterns till one by one they’re discarded like fallen leaves. 

Taeyong watches Ten pamper and dote on the mannequin, smiling wide while he runs his fingers across textiles and pins. It makes him wonder if he does so with him in his mind. Clothes appear from the rags so organically Taeyong thinks he blinked and magic brought them to life, but that magic must reside in Ten’s fingers because they wove everything together piece by piece day after day.

Ten watches the mannequin and chomps on a croissant, looking at it from all angles, even going as far as to lay on the floor, “Something’s missing…” He says aloud to himself and his snack.

Taeyong sits beside him on the couch in front of the pedestal where the mannequin stands, “What do you think it is?”

“I don’t know...something just doesn’t feel complete yet,” Ten turns to Taeyong and stares at him deeply, as if he might fall in and drown with one wrong move.

Taeyong assesses the designer. His skin is paler and less vibrant, the bags under his eyes are darker and more sunken in than they were a few days ago. Taeyong thinks he must have poured his heart into the mannequin, bringing it to life only to suffer himself.

Ten’s eyes, while duller than before, still entrance Taeyong and he has to stop himself from leaning in closer. He revels in the way Ten looks at him. The heat of his gaze warming up his chest like a butterfly basking in the sun. Taeyong sees the exact moment everything clicks for him. The moment his beautiful mind pulls back the curtains and shows him what’s missing, “AH!”

He jumps up and disappears, coming back with a wine colored ribbon he quickly sews into the collar of the blouse. He stitches it in, showing it it’s new home and ties a bow above the plunging neckline of the chiffon and lace.

A beaming, genuine smile graces his face and Taeyong thinks he sees all the life and fervor pour back into him, as if the clothes give as much as they take.

“The first piece always takes a lot out of him. Don’t worry about him too much. He’ll finish three more by this time next week then take a few days off and be good as new,” Xiao Jun appears out of nowhere and pats Taeyong’s shoulder as if he can read his mind. 

“That’s good to hear. He looks like he could pass out,” Taeyong peers at the designer who makes a final round around the mannequin.

“She’s dooone,” He sings brightly, clapping and jumping up and down. He goes over to where Taeyong sits and bounces next to him, “You’re up.”

Taeyong looks confused but Ten pulls him up from the couch, “Put it on. And be careful! She’s delicate.”

“Yes, yes,” Taeyong goes over to the mannequin and looks at all the detail in the fabric and stitching. He undresses and slips on the pieces that fit him like a glove.

“You look like a Victorian prince,” Ten looks him up and down scrutinizing carefully then disappears. He returns with an oversized beanie, “Here cover your face.”

“What?” Taeyong takes the beanie and puts it on slowly, suspicious of the reason.

“I can’t tell if the clothes look good because they look good or if you’re making them look good so cover your face for a second,” Ten’s eyes flick up and down, side to side taking in every detail. He makes note of the way the fabric moves when he walks, the way it falls as he stands, the shine of the ribbon against the cutout exposing a window of skin that juxtaposes the peach color of the chiffon. 

Xiao Jun looks over to Ten with a questioning look. “7 alterations and it’ll be runway ready,” Ten answers.

“Alright!” Xiao Jun fist pumps with enthusiasm. 

Taeyong steps down from a pedestal, “So you _can_ be serious.”

Ten pins in an extra pleat and section of lace, “It’s easy when I’m in love.”

Taeyong’s face goes hot at the words of the man mere inches away from him.

“And I am...completely in love with what I do,” Ten smiles so soft and natural Taeyong thinks he witnessed something that probably wasn’t meant for him, but rather something private and precious that should only belong to Ten.

“I can tell. That’s what I like most about working here,” Taeyong moves the messy black hair away from Ten’s eyes, “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like......what do you think??? 🌝
> 
> Is it worth continuing or should I focus on my other WIP lmao?   
> Either way talk to me bc I'm bored 😔. I have to go to work tonight boooo 😭
> 
> Ch 2 is done. I'll post it in a few days as long as someone is interested 😚


End file.
